


Picnics, Sex, and Confusion

by FancyWords (orphan_account)



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Forest Sex, Humor, M/M, Multi, Picnics, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Smut, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FancyWords
Summary: Against all odds, Demencia convinces Black Hat to a picnic with her and an unwilling Flug. As expected, it was more like trying to survive a natural disaster than a picnic.It isn't all negatives if you consider all the sex during and after.





	1. I had sexy options, and no one told me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confusing threesome during a picnic.

Screw. Screw. Screw. Flug just kept screwing the screw into his device. During times of boring repetitive life, Flug's brain does anything it can to multitask. He was born to always do his best, but his mind can't help but wander to consider dumb ideas. They can be deliciously entertaining, though.

What if they just did what they wanted? Flug was already doing what he wanted and was beating his goals. He would rather decapitate a man on his own accord, rather than because he would be the one getting his head chopped if he didn't listen. He wished Black Hat would give him head.

Flug did want a few things he couldn't have. He wanted to lose his virginity. Has Black Hat lost his virginity? Probably. Sex before marriage has been a popular source of evil for quite a while. Demencia couldn't have had sex without Flug or Black Hat knowing.

Black Hat would have never let her be with him, she can't leave, and Flug would rather not. Flug was actually in the same boat as her. Black Hat would destroy him, he can't leave, and he...

She is pretty hot. Black Hat would be angry, though. Demencia only wants Black Hat, too. Flug can still think about Demencia's boobs. Thinking about Black Hat might actually get him in terrible. Can he read minds? Is he listening to him right now?

"Fluggy buggy wuggy," Demencia stepped next to Flug and cooed with her hands on her hips. "Flug a bug a mug a hug."

He groaned at 'hug' and grabbed himself another screw. Flug fiddled with the screw in his hand before looking over at Demencia's dumb smiling face.

"Black Hat is-"

"I have work to do, Demencia."

"No!" Demencia said and pushed Flug. "I was talking to Black Hat about having a picnic,-" Demencia squealed, "-and he said that we all three could have one. I even found this bloody suit that would do perfect for the blanket."

"Demencia. I'm not dumb."

"Ask him!"

"No."

Demencia leaped onto Flug like a raptor upon its prey, thrusting him off of his chair. He screamed and tried to order the robots to help, but Demencia covered his mouth.

A giant wall of smoke appeared, and Flug's ears rang as Black Hat yelled at them with his deep demon voice that had the same piercing tone as nails on a chalk board. The room began to light up as Black Hat walked away, and Flug tried to escape Demencia's grasp to look for aspirin he knew they didn't have.

"Sorry for annoying you, babe," Demencia said as she rubbed her eyes, "but Flug is refusing to come to the picnic."

Black Hat stopped at the laboratory doorway. His neck snapped one hundred and eighty degrees around to look at Flug. "What?" He growled with his green maw dripping and one red pupil a tiny slit in his huge black eye.

Flug swallowed and raised a shaking finger. "What... picnic... sir?"

Black Hat morphed his body back to "normal" while he turned around and gave Flug an annoyed glare. "The picnic you are having with Demencia."

Then that was that. Only a few hours later, Demencia and Flug were trekking through the woods at night. Demencia was holding a bloody hero suit, and Flug had everything else.

"Can I have the lighter now?" Demencia whimpered.

Flug persistently stayed silent and set up camp in a tiny clearing. Demencia wanted a fire and didn't accept no, so Flug brought some sticks, a lighter, a futuristic lamp, snacks, his tablet, and all the tents in one store bought backpack.

Flug reached into a large pocket in his backpack and pulled out the broken sticks. He dropped a it in a lazy pile and threw the lighter in his pocket to Demencia. She let out a battle cry and started fumbling with the lighter.

"Flug, make the fire turn on!"

Flug tried, but it didn't work. What a shocker. "Oops, I must have grabbed a broken one." Flug mumbled and dropped the lamp onto the sticks. It fell off and rolled to the side.

Demencia frowned for a moment, but she quickly raised her own spirits. "This is so romantic! I can't wait until Black Hat gets here!"

"Yeah, he was completely serious when he said he was coming."

"I know! He's so honest and loving to me!"

"..."

"Don't be jealous! You still have me!"

"..." Flug pulled out a tablet from his backpack and got to work.

"It would be nice if Black Hat and me could be intimate."

"Let's set up the tents."

It only took a button press and three small tents walked out of Flug's backpack, tripled in size, and set themselves up with their robotic legs sprawled out.

"Now the picnic!" Demencia roared to the night sky and threw the suit to the ground. It fell in a crumpled mess of blue, white, and red. God bless America for this stupid night. They both sat down on either sides of it.

Flug threw a bag of rats at Demencia's face, but she caught it with her mouth and swallowed it whole. He was left unsatisfied.

"I'm bored!" Demencia announced. Flug slowly ate a candy bar and held up his finger to tell Demencia to wait. This lasted for a half an hour.

As expected, there wasn't much to do. Demencia kept herself busy with killing wildlife and kicking down trees, but she already did that enough at home.

Flug finished all of the work he could without the lab in minutes. "Holy fuck!" Flug squealed as he was enveloped in dust and dirt.

Flug ran off blindly and turned around once he felt safe. A thick tree covered in claw marks laid atop all three tents. Flug sat down and said, "You are lucky Black Hat isn't here."

Demencia ran up to him and huffed, "Well then let's have sex."

Flug jumped and then huffed back at her with a disgusted face. He put his tablet away.

"And it wouldn't be cheating!" Demencia said, "Black Hat told me go fuck myself, and I told him that would be cheating. He said he didn't care what I fucked whether it be a person or a cactus."

Flug stared at the ground. There was once again another time in the day where he was wasting time sleeping, eating, or weeping.

"You could be with us. You always say how you hate love."

Flug glared at her with suspicious eyes.

"Really! No one can love my Black Hat, and he only loves me. Sex, though. That's too fun to not share." Demencia sat down.

Flug blushed and tried to stop observing her pale face. The yellow light of the lamp brightened her face in the darkness of midnight. She had a unusual calm look. Flug looked away, but he turned right back around when a light pressure became apparent against his cheek. A gentle kiss from a monster hybrid killing machine.

"Why would Black Hat care? Sex is evil. What else can we do? Work?"

She's beautiful. Flug wonders how he never realized how beautiful she was. It probably was the psychopathic tendencies. Flug did always liked her hair, though.

"Flug."

He never knew he was so weak for her. Flug always was an aromantic and a virgin. Too much work and too much fear. Demencia always was a romantic and just barely a virgin, but she is so different once she takes away that pesky love and insane person problem. She was beautiful. She was sexy.

They got to it. Each shed their clothes in the middle of the damn forest, and Flug put on a condom. When it came down to it, neither of them were truly virgins. They did everything they could, but penetration was too much. It was weird Flug knew so much about her. He was going to learn a lot more.

Demencia was giggling and laughing like a maniac. She pushed Flug onto the ground despite his protest. In one second, Flug's cock was inside of her. He didn't even know how she got his dick out of his pants without feeling it.

"Demencia!" Flug choked out. This was how sex felt like? A warm wet blanket engulfed his cock with rapid thrusts as Flug just laid there like an idiot. He should have done this a decade ago.

"Lovely! You're here!" Demencia yowled. A shadow passed over them as Demencia leaned back, looking behind her.

Flug's body drenched itself in another gallon of sweat. Nipples and penis erect under the moonlight. Flug was stiff as a board as his cock twitched at the sight of the tall figure looking down at them like they were nothing to him.

Black Hat walked without even moving the grass. He sat down behind Demencia. Something touched Flug's exposed behind.

"Oh my god almighty." Flug whispered. Demencia was rolling her hips back and forth between the two men. Every bit of his genital area was bathed in wonderful warmth. He was losing his virginity to two monsters, and it was much better than masturbating while being paranoid someone was watching.

Hands and tentacles roamed every inch of his body as the heat spread throughout him. He could only stay still and keep himself from whining and begging like some ungrateful slut. Black Hat had definitely called him that a few times, and he was thinking about begging for exactly that.

Flug came gasping and moaning. He felt like a third wheel to the sex he was in as he watched Black Hat fuck Demencia with a thick dripping black appendage. It was like they were showing off and merely using him as another toy. Defeated and strangely satisfied, Flug opened his legs wider.

The appendage inside him became about four. Little shocks of electricity were snapping at a little area within Flug. Flug's cock slapped against his stomach for round two. 

Flug was having tentacles shoving into his mouth as he made more noise. He could barely see the dangerous smiling faces above him. Black Hat was looking at him straight in the eye as he jerked Flug's wet cock.

Flug moaned like a little slut and felt all the stress of his life release from within him as he felt something wet enter him. Demencia was squealing about how Black Hat's cum felt inside her, and Flug didn't want her stop talking about it.

Flug laid still as the two got up. Black Hat looked down at him, made a grossed out noise, and said, "You should get ready for work. You'll have to do a lot to make up such a pitiful performance."

Flug stayed still. Black Hat yelled at him, so he quickly got up. Flug got dressed, packed up, and they walked home. Black Hat was miraculously clean in his suit, Demencia was happily dirty and naked, and Flug was groaning in his filthy clothes, carrying everything, with a sore ass. He didn't understand why Demencia had to tear open his pants and boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give honest reviews and criticism! Thanks :-)


	2. Black Hat's option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat wants Flug to do sex right.

Flug dried off the last of the water droplets on his skin. He washed his hands, shook off the little glistening pearls, and rubbed his hands against his tan towel.

Demencia made fun of him for cleaning his hands after taking a shower, but Flug argued it was a calming tranquil experience that helped him feel more secure in his safety and health. The accessibility to clean water made his life much easier.

Demencia had to be forced to touch even a drop descending from a perfectly clean tap. Flug vaguely remembers her trying to drink sewer water.

Flug stood in his pristine white bathroom. A nagging feeling bit at his brain. Black Hat ordered Demencia and him to go to sleep and rest all they liked. Black Hat was clearly leading them into a false sense of security by making them think that he truly was okay with what they did last night and will actually approve of the behavior.

He was definitely only wanted them to get enough energy to truly suffer with their alert, well rested minds. 

With great disgust and anxiety, Flug left the bathroom and went towards the bed. The bright light of the bathroom pushed away the darkness of his room, but he had to shut it off. 5.0.5 went to sleep before Flug left for the forest, so Flug gave him a little head pat and looked upon his bed like it was his casket.

Flug leaned down onto the bed and stayed still. The glass casing didn't slide over him, and he assumed it was all apart of a cruel plan. Flug, used to fear and sleep deprived, fell asleep in a few short moments.

-

It had been a few hours. Flug got up midday without his alarm going off. He went about his day and put all of his extra energy into finishing an upgraded model of a ray.

Flug sat in his chair in the near empty workshop. He had three hours before he went back to his room, and he was finished with everything. Usually he would give Black Hat his finished work and go onto the next project, but he felt embarrassed.

There really was no reason to be embarrassed. Nothing happened last night between them. 

...

Yes, everything happened last night. You win, Flug said to himself. He couldn't ignore what happened. Still, even if he accepted that it happened, he didn't have to think about it. Black Hat was going to make everything worse if Flug didn't act like a man and get over what happened.

Flug picked up the bulky blue gun with white steaks. It shot out a clear water like liquid that slowly began to burn and poison whatever it touched. A great device for seasoned villains who are bored of the same old killings.

Flug adjusted it to look just like the water guns in the stores. Black Hat had a plan to infiltrate stores and put them on the aisles for innocent kids to buy. Hopefully it would lead to people becoming paranoid over their own tap water.

Flug got up from his chair and walked away from the working desk. At least he was done early for once. He stepped out of the room and into the hallways. There were about fifty doors leading to experimenting rooms and torture chambers.

Flug stepped away to the living room of the mansion and went up the dark red winding staircase. At the top, there was a large dark rust and brown colored door.

The door swiftly opened on its own. Flug clutched his ray and stepped inside to the red and black room.

He felt like the green pattern on the walls had hidden eyes watching him. Black Hat was already always watching him, so no reason to dwell on that idea.

"I've been waiting," Black Hat said with a voice like steel melting under acid and echoing throughout the room. He sat straight in his extravagant chair. He truly was a sight to see.

"I finished the ray on time," Flug answered flatly. Black Hat never waited, so he definitely was trying to make him uncomfortable.

Black Hat leaned forward and studied Flug with his one exposed eye. He held out his hand. They entire fingers were claws that blended in with the rest of the dark grey skin. 

Flug faltered before moving his shaking hand. He slowly place the ray in the other's hand and waited for the cracking and sizzling noise of plastic and metal being destroyed.

Black Hat opened a drawer in his desk and put the ray within. He gently closed it and placed his hands flat on the desk.

Flug stood straight while trying to keep his face neutral. Black Hat was looking back with an annoyed and almost bored look.

"Come closer," Black Hat said. His voice had a hint of anger, but it overall was emotionless. Flug would have ran the other way by now if Black Hat was another normal boss. Flug stepped forward obediently.

A single single finger tipped with death raked across the scientist's covered cheek. Flug flinched away before stilling himself. He began to sweat profusely, and he wiggled his toes to release his anxiety.

"What?" Black Hat asked with a huff, "It's just barely a little foreplay. Do you know what is happening here?"

"No, sir." Flug answered after clearing his throat. He began to shift his right foot.

"I'm still expecting a good performance. You got me all riled up earlier for what? It's your job to get rid of all this..." Black Hat tapped his fingers against Flug's bag. He looked up from his mouth to Flug's eyes. "... energy."

The finger grew longer and sharper until it felt like a large needle slowly gliding down his face. His chin tensed as he sharp point pressed against his neck and went down to the red collar of Flug's shirt.

Black Hat pulled away and smacked his hand down on the desk. He threw his body over the desk using only his arms and cracked the wood when his feet and ass hit the surface.

Black Hat was sitting on the desk with his legs spread wide and back straight. He had his shoulders rolled back and hands settled behind him. He gently clawed scratch marks. With only his hat and monocle on, he looked down at Flug with disinterest.

"Get to it," Black Hat stated with exasperation. 

Flug held his arms against his body and held a single foot up with the intent on running. He stumbled back and pressed his arms tighter against himself as his eyes darted around for information. What was happening?

Black Hat was sharp and rectangular. His suit had no dips or curves, but he was all curves underneath, apparently. His thighs were all thick meat with a hint of muscle.

Black Hat had an hourglass like the men that wear corsets do. His defined chest and arms along with his overall evil persona clashed with his feminine hips and thick, squishy legs. His flat tummy looked so soft and delicate. He didn't even have abs but had a barrel chest, full biceps, and a strong jawline.

Flug didn't notice the genitals because there wasn't anything popping out at him. The area was smooth and flat except for the little slit. It was incredibly easy to miss and only a hole with no extra details. Flug barely realized he was looking at vagina, until he did.

"Fucking virgin." Black Hat hissed. Black tentacles looking like stretched out slugs smacked against Flug and lifted him with only the power of their slimy suction cups.

Flug was turned ninety degrees and dropped onto the desk. His pants and boxers were pulled down just enough for his scared, soft dick to be exposed.

"How dare-" Black Hat yelled before he stopped with his mouth hanging open. He stood next to the desk and leaned forward. A wide green tongue slithered it's ways down and across Flug's genitals.

Black Hat huffed as his small licks did nothing to fix Flug's condition. Black Hat wrapped his claws around the cock and put the top up to his lips.

Black Hat placed his hands on Flug's thighs and moved forward. The tongue grew long and thin. It coiled around his cock like a small snake. Flug could feel Black Hat moving lightly with his strange, perfect breaths. Inhale one second, hold for one, exhale for one, and hold for one. 

There were tiny ridges covered in spit that rubbed Flug's growing cock. The slithering, warm tongue retreated and left Flug desperate and still confused.

Black Hat leaped back onto the desk. He stood crouched over Flug's cock. He slowly began to press the smooth wet area against Flug's erection.

"This is a horrible performance." Black Hat stated. He leaned forward and placed hood hands on Flug's flat soft chest. "Impress me in five, four, three-"

Flug panicked. Black Hat had no nipples or cock to suck. He would never allow any romantic kisses or caresses, and Flug didn't like that idea either. Impress? Black Hat was as old as the universe, what could Flug do?

"One." 

"You're amazing!" Flug squealed. 

Black Hat looked at him like a typical person looks at a dead rat. Black Hat would actually be excited over a dead rat.

Black Hat was unpredictable, but he could be boiled down to a few traits. He's all powerful, sadistic, and narcissistic. Asking him to use his powers or to hurt Flug could end in nasty scars. Narcissism is an easy target that focuses on the mind rather than body. Black Hat certainly had a lot to brag about.

"Really, sir." Flug said with his hands fiddling with each other. "Please, I'll do whatever you ask. You could certainly have more ideas that me. I don't know how I could impress someone who is better than me in every way."

"Yes, you are quite a pathetic boy." Black Hat purred.

Black Hat shoved himself onto Flug's sensitive rod. "I have to make myself so small to feel you." Black Hat commented with as much emotion as a rock.

Black Hat pushed his torso up and down as he bounced on Flug's cock. He kept his back straight and crossed his arms. He looked down at Flug with disinterested and bored eyes. He created a watch on his wrist and looked at the time.

Flug could feel the muscles in Black Hat tensing to the same rhythm as his breathing. A man disconnected from sex. Flug felt like a tool. Maybe Black Hat was the tool. They were using each other for their own pleasure. How wonderfully evil. 

Flug went to grab at his object. He squished the small love handles and felt the soft skin as it rippled with Black Hat's movement. Flug went behind and felt a firm but squishy behind. 

There really was a appeal to the whole situation. Neither of them were really tools in the end. They each were equals in their primal wants. Flug wanted to cum, and Black Hat wanted something to do. Two wants that fit so nicely together like Flug's cock within Black Hat's strange perfect pussy.

"You're perfect," Flug slurred. Black Hat smiled and nodded. Flug wasn't an object, but a tool. Useful. He might be used only to fulfill a purpose, but Flug loved it. He never had to worry about feelings or getting hurt. He was too nice of a tool to be damaged.

Black Hat sped up and whistled while he created a phone in his hand from thin air and began to do work. Flug was huffing and whining until he was moaning and gasping. 

"Yes!" Flug said and repeated himself as every bit of his body went from warm to boiling. He nearly snapped his spine as he arched up and screamed. He poured out his cum into the dark grey body of his boss and master.

"Shh!" Black Hat snapped. Flug collapsed and groaned with a grin on his face. Black Hat turned into smoke and reappeared in his red chair. He was dressed and looking perfect as always.

Flug's cock was clean of cum. Black Hat probably didn't want it dripping on his desk, or less likely, he actually cared about how Flug felt. "Thank you, sir." Flug said as he hoped off of the desk and pulled up his pants and boxers. He walked out of the room with shaky legs.

-

Flug happily worked away on his new device. He had gone to sleep after yesterday's event and was called into Black Hat's room in the morning. Black Hat was calm as ever and told Flug what his new assignment was. A pen that could replicate a person's blood and stain it onto anything desired. Flug knew it was going to be one of their best.

"Flugsy! I'm so proud of you!" Demencia said and giggled from behind him.

Flug blushed but continued with his work. "Yeah, I'm glad Black Hat finally allowed me to make it. This will revolutionize villain work."

"How?" Demencia asked.

"There will thousands of fake crimes." Flug answered, a little annoyed.

"I don't see how you having sex will start crimes."

Flug whipped around and stared at Demencia with his covered ruby red face. "I'm talking about my new pen."

"Oh. Cool. Well, I think the sex is a bigger accomplishment. It was so hot seeing you two together!"

"You watched?" Flug yelled.

Demencia nodded quickly. Flug sighed and got back to work. How nice. The first time he had sex he gets into a threesome relationship of killers. It was actually really nice, though.

"How?" Flug asked.

"Black Hat said he would record it if I didn't say I loved him for a month. I still have it. Want to see it?"

"Yes. Is having sex while watching it an option?"

"Anything involving sex is an option!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please give honest reviews and criticism! Thanks :-)


End file.
